1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portfolios, and more specifically, to portfolios having integrated computer pockets and accessory pockets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that one of the closest references corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20120118210 A1, published on May 17, 2012 to Laughlin, et al. for a foldaway desk (FAD) information station/desk caddy. However, it differs from the present invention because Laughlin, et al. teaches a Fold Away Desk that folds-up to a compact portfolio. This mobile office can stand up in cube form providing an organized, central place of order and privacy, which can be folded and safely stored away with ease. With technology unveiling miniature and condensed products every day, the Fold Away Desk offers the solution to clearing clutter. The stylish scratch-proof design ensures safe table top display while being attractive enough for travel. When folded it can also act as a multi use laptop or IPAD case. The Emergency Fold Away version is essential for the increasing worldwide weather crisis evacuations. Instead of losing a lifetime of memories, the user can be prepared for fast, emergency evacuation with photo memory cards, flash drives and critical documents all stored in one organized place and ready to go with a moment's notice.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20120088557 A1, published on Apr. 12, 2012 to Liang for an IPad and Keypad Cover Structure. However, it differs from the present invention because Liang teaches an iPad and keypad cover structure that includes an iPad leather cover, a cover board, and a foldable member to connect the iPad leather cover and the cover board. The cover board has a fold line at a central portion thereof and at least one fixing tongue at an outer edge thereof. A keypad is provided on an inner side of the cover board. The iPad leather cover has a chamber at an inner side thereof, and at least one transverse engaging piece disposed on an outer side thereof. The fixing tongue is inserted in the engaging piece of the iPad leather cover to secure the iPad and keypad cover structure when the cover board is folded face-to-face or back-to-back relative to the iPad leather cover. An iPad and the keypad are received therein face-to-face when the cover board is folded face-to-face relative to the iPad leather cover. When the keypad is disengaged from the cover board, the cover board can be reversely folded about the fold line and the fixing tongue is inserted in the engaging piece and the edge of the cover board is against the bottom edge of the engaging piece to form a triangular support base for supporting the iPad at an appropriate angle. Two ends of a strap are connected to two loops at two ends of the cover board and two support bands at the two ends of the cover board are adhered to outer adhesive straps provided on an outer side of the iPad leather cover for the user to hang on the shoulder or the neck. When the iPad leather cover is opened, the two support bands are used to support the iPad for the user to touch the iPad screen. The iPad can be carried with ease and the keypad can be taken along.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20110203955 A1, published on Aug. 25, 2011 to Fasula for a multipurpose IPad case. However, it differs from the present invention because Fasula teaches a multipurpose iPAD case that opens to form a light/privacy shade around the iPAD and folds up around itself to create a protective case with a shoulder strap, worn to make the iPAD conveniently portable. It is made of rigid and pliable materials such as padded board and leather or any pliable material. The dimensions and folds of the rigid shell are determined by the iPad size. When opened as sun/privacy shade, the hood fits snugly at an adjustable angle with a rigid pocket to lean on. This pocket is adjusted by cords that pierce the main body of the case, going through the rigid pocket and adjusted with a cord lock for desired angle to view the screen. When placed in the center panel the iPad is slipped into a bottom and top piece of elastic, which is sewn, to the interior of main body to secure the iPad in position. When it's time to wrap it up, the iPad is placed in the center panel of the case, the side panels fold over the iPad, the bottom is folded over side panels, then the front of case is folded over and attached to the bottom with a triangular shaped tab. The adjustable shoulder strap is sewn to the side spines of the main body for transport.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20030021087 A1, published on Jan. 30, 2003 to Lunsford for an electronically enabled encasement for a handheld computer. However, it differs from the present invention because Lunsford teaches an electronically enabled encasement for a handheld computer. The encasement includes an encasement portion configured to cover at least a portion of the handheld computer, including a front surface of the handheld computer providing access to a display; a spine engageable with an accessory slot of the handheld computer to detachably couple the encasement with the handheld computer; a connector to electronically connect the encasement to the handheld computer; and at least one electronic component embedded in the encasement portion. The encasement may also include a wireless communication port such a radio frequency transmitter or an IR transceiver.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 8,225,928 B1 issued to Perrier, et al. on Jul. 24, 2012 for an electronic device cases with integrated cleaning component. However, it differs from the present invention because Perrier, et al. teaches cases for electronic devices, such as an iPad, which include an integrated cleaning component configured to wipe one or more surfaces of an electronic device. In some embodiments, the integrated cleaning component is configured to automatically wipe the surface(s) of the electronic device as it is inserted into or removed from the case. The integrated cleaning component of some embodiments include strips of material configured to engage the surface of the electronic device as it is inserted and/or removed from the case and to wipe or scrub away foreign material. The cleaning component can include various different materials to target primary removal of a particular foreign material (e.g., fingerprints, dirt, dust, oils, etc.). Other embodiments provide integrated storage of the integrated cleaning component, which can easily be removed by a user to wipe the surface(s) of the electronic device.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,281,698 B1 issued to Patterson, Jr. on Oct. 16, 2007 for a multi-positionable notebook computer case. However, it differs from the present invention because Patterson, Jr. teaches a carrying case for an electronic device, such as a tablet personal computer, and more specifically a case that allows a user to selectively position a display screen of the tablet personal computer by rotation coupled with angular support. The case is easily adapted for use with many types and models of personal electronic devices and may be utilized to view the display screen in a plurality of orientations.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,967,836 B1 issued to Huang, et al. on Nov. 22, 2005 for a device for accommodating a tablet PC. However, it differs from the present invention because Huang, et al. teaches a device for accommodating a tablet computer that includes a first sidewall plate and a second sidewall plate that is disposed corresponding to the first sidewall plate. The first sidewall plate and second sidewall plate define a space for accommodating the tablet computer. A supporting mechanism comprises a first pivot piece and a second pivot piece, both of which having one end being pivotally installed at an inner side of the first sidewall plate. The first pivot piece and second pivot piece rotate between a close position and an angled use position with respect to the first sidewall plate. When the first pivot piece and second pivot piece are in the angled use position, the second pivot piece is supported and positioned by the first pivot piece so that the second pivot piece can support the tablet PC.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,871,739 B1 issued to Lopez on Mar. 29, 2005 for foldable padded case for a personal computer. However, it differs from the present invention because Lopez teaches a foldable carrying case for a notebook computer which has two states, an open state wherein the notebook computer can be used on the open case, and a closed state wherein the notebook computer can be transported with the computer being protected with padding on all 6 faces of the computer. The computer case is sized closely to the dimensions of the computer to provide a carrying case that is approximates the dimensions of the case plus the thickness of padding.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,604,618 B1 issued to Godshaw, et al. on Aug. 12, 2003 for a computer protection and carrying case. However, it differs from the present invention because Godshaw, et al. teaches a computer carrying case formed from a single set of connected panels foldable around personal computers or other items having a variety of sizes of dimensions including semi-rigid front and back panels connected by oversized, flexible or living hinges and connecting flyer.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,627 B1 issued to Wolff, et al. on Jun. 12, 2001 for a folder with overlapping windows. However, it differs from the present invention because Wolff, et al. teaches a sheet holder, a first panel defining a first window having a first window area, and a second panel defining a second window having a second window area. The first and second panels are joined by at least one hinge, such that the first and second panels are foldable about the hinge to a folded position with the first panel disposed over the second panel. In the folded position, the first and second windows are in overlap with each other such that the first window area overlaps substantially less than the entire second window area.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,054 B1 issued to Hollingsworth on Mar. 4, 1997 for a folio carrying case for a notebook computer. However, it differs from the present invention because Hollingsworth teaches a carrying case for a notebook computer that includes front and back panels configured to cover opposite sides of the notebook computer, a top panel flexibly connecting top edges of the front and back panels, a bottom panel flexibly connected to a bottom edge of the back panel, a closure flap flexibly connected to a bottom edge of the bottom panel and overlapping a bottom edge of the front cover when the carrying case is in a closed position folded around the notebook computer, and a pair of tabs depending from opposed lateral edges of the front panel toward the back panel when the carrying case is in a closed position. In the closed position, the carrying case serves as a folio to protectively cover the notebook computer and, in an open position, can also serve as a computer stand supporting the notebook computer in an ergonomic position.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,338 B1 issued to Held on Apr. 14, 1992 for a computer portfolio with a laptop computer releasably secured to brackets. However, it differs from the present invention because Held teaches a computer portfolio including two side panels of soft material secured along a fold line for folding between an open position and a closed position in which the panels are face to face to form an enclosure. One of the side panels has a rigid base plate secured in a pocket between inner and outer layers of the panel, and mounting brackets project from the base plate through the inner layer. A laptop computer is releasably secured to the mounting brackets.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. D669480 B1 issued to Piedra, et al. on Oct. 23, 2012 for a tablet computer case. However, it differs from the present invention because Piedra, et al. claims the ornamental design for a tablet computer case.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to Japanese Patent No. JP 10201512 A issued to Akihiro on Aug. 4, 1998 for a case for portable personal computer or the like. However, it differs from the present invention because Akihiro teaches a cover CV that covers the upper surface, side faces and lower surface of a personal computer in the style of a system notebook with a front cover CV1, lower surface cover part CV2 and side face cover part CV3. On both the sides of lower surface cover part CV2, side guards SP1 and SP2 are provided for preventing the deviation of personal computer to the outside of cover. Besides, a band BA is detachably attached through a jumper hook JH to the lower surface cover part CV2. The front cover part CV1 is provided with a band stopper BS for fixing the band BA and inside that stopper, a penholder or a document pocket is provided.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.